


"I'm cold" - "Here, have my jacket"

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred is such a gentleman and offers Hermione his coat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	"I'm cold" - "Here, have my jacket"

Fred and Hermione walked hand-in-hand through the autumn twilight down a country lane near the Burrow. It had been unseasonably warm that day so Hermione had worn a light jumper and jeans. But now the sun was beginning to set, and there was a chill to the air.

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver and rubbed her arm.

“You ok?” Fred asked.

“Just a little cold. I’ll be fine.” Hermione replied.

Fred stopped and pulled off his jacket, leaving him in a t-shirt.

“Here, have my jacket.”

Hermione tried to protest that would only make him cold instead. But he insisted.


End file.
